1. Field
The present invention relates to an arrangement of an electric part including an ECU performing, for example, engine control.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ordinary motorcycle running on, for example, a paved road, or a four-wheel buggy, a type of ATVs (all terrain vehicles) running on, for example, a rough road or a so-called saddle-riding type vehicle is mounted with an electric part including an ECU (the engine control unit, also known as the electronic control unit) that serves as a control unit. The ECU is a relatively large electric part requiring an appreciable mounting space. It is therefore common practice to dispose the ECU in a suitable empty space of a vehicle body.
An ATV vehicle as disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 3897969) has the ECU fixed on an upper surface of a storage box disposed near a tail light. The ATV vehicle thereby acquires a mounting space for the ECU, while at the same time allowing the ECU to be protected from, for example, rocks or gravel thrown by a wheel.